


La vie quotidienne

by abrachupakabra



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrachupakabra/pseuds/abrachupakabra
Summary: Adrien had always loved Ladybug for her bravery and compassion. However, when an Akuma attacks Marinette Chat Noir notices these exact traits in his adorable friend and- he kind of falls for it?He tries to grow closer to her as Adrien and with time he learns how to be himself around her and gets to see more of her without her stumbling over her words.Time moves on and Ladybug and Chat Noir become tight-knit friends, not knowing how disgustingly in love their alter egos are.





	La vie quotidienne

**Author's Note:**

> just another project i will most likely abandon at some point ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

-La Jardinière-

Marinette was in a rush. She had slept in again and her tardiness was becoming a thread running through her entire day. She was supposed to meet up with her friends from _Kitty Section_ to brainstorm for their next performance but had forgotten her sketchbook at home. They were meeting at the steps by the Eiffeltower and she was running. Hard.

She was turning a corner and it was already too late when she saw the gardener planting flowers on the side of the pavement and collided full front with her cart, toppling it over and sending the gardener and her supplies flying into the freshly planted flower bed.

'Oh my god, I am so sorry!'

Marnette picked herself up off the pavement and extended a hand towards the woman still lying in the middle of squashed pansies who swapped it away.

'My hard work! My beautiful garden! It is all _ruined!'_

Before the girl had a chance to offer her help the gardener pushed herself up and stomped off.


End file.
